Love Love Me Doom
Love Love Me Doom is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio "Love Love Me Doom" on SoundCloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Marcy - Annie Savage *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Jason - Justin Kirk *Allen - Gordon Clapp Plot The episode opens with Frank and Sadie enthusiastically agreeing to get divorced, and then flashes back to several hours earlier. After fixing drinks, Frank and Sadie notice that one of their windows is open. Jason, an incubus, admits to opening the window to let himself in. Frank and Sadie both admit to liking the intruder beyond the fact that he's getting them drinks, which shocks them both. Jason admits to the Doyles that he is an incubus. As Frank is also attracted to Jason, Jason turns down his levels of charm and attractiveness until Frank just wants to be friends (which Frank finds disappointing). Sadie then suggests Frank occupy himself with a woman who has also come through the window. Jason says the new woman, Marcy, is his fiancée. She is a succubus, and is very upset by Jason siphoning energy from the Doyles. Frank and Sadie continue to flirt with Marcy and Jason while Marcy begs Jason to leave the incubus life behind and run away with her to get married. Allen, Jason's father, then enters and Sadie and Frank are enamoured with him, as well. Allen is there to stop Jason from throwing his life away by marrying Marcy, and therefore not feeding on the frisky energy of humans any more. Without that energy, they will both wither away and die. Allen says he will kill Marcy to keep his son from starving to death. Sadie intervenes by having Allen agree that he loves his son more than tradition, and if Jason and Marcy could find something else on which to feed they will not starve. Sadie suggests that Jason and Marcy could feed upon food instead of energy to survive. It's disgusting to Allen, but they all agree it could work, and then leave Frank and Sadie alone. Frank and Sadie are glad to be out from under the spells of the succubus and incubus and at the last second jokingly agree to the divorce from the beginning of the episode. Quotable Lines Sadie: Frank Parker Knickerhouse Doyle do not flirt with my incubus. Frank: Is this one yours? Sadie: Yes, and every other one. Frank: Great, then the next one is mine! Sadie: We’ll see. Notes *Clink count: 8 Continuity *This is the 32nd episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock - Electric Rivalries. *The next is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - She Blinded Me with Technology. *The prior Beyond Belief episode is Rosemary's Baby Shower (TAH #25). *The next Beyond Belief episode is Chitty Chitty Bang Bang You're Dead (TAH #37). Production Recorded at on May 7th, 2011 at Largo at the Coronet in Los Angeles, California. It was released on August 15th, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:May 2011 segments